Fix You
by TeamEmmett101
Summary: Bella Swan was a quite, shy, insecure girl, until she meets the new guidance counselor, Emmett McCarthy. Will they be able to help each other? Or will rules keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

"Knock, knock! Rise and shine! It is officially the 1st day of junior year! Bella," Alice groaned, dragging out the syllables as if she was annoyed. "Get up! We have so much to do!"

"Alice, go away!" I all but screamed into my pillow. I'm really not a morning person.

"Isabella Swan, you get your butt out of bed now! Rose is on her way over with Starbucks and you at least have to be dressed before you get anything!" She said, ripping the curtains open. The bright light shined through, immediately blinding me.

"Alice shut the damn curtains! You're killing me." So maybe I was a bit over dramatic, too.

"Oh what are you? The wicked witch of the west? Actually…" She stopped to ponder it dramatically, while I slowly, very slowly, peeled myself away from my soft, warm bed to prepare for the long day ahead of me.

First days of school certainly weren't my favorite. Everybody comes back with their new clothes, and their freshly cut hair, all sporting perfect tans from summer fun, while I come back looking as plain and pale as ever. Dull brown hair, normal brown eyes, small boyish frame. Not exactly something the guys drool over.

Not that you care,

I told myself, _you only have two more years of high school, then you're done. Then you're off to college where no one will even care._

With a sigh, I surrendered myself to Alice and let her work her 'magic.' Rosalie arrived 10 minutes later with a Mocha Frappuccino, no whip cream, for me, a Tazo Passion Tea Lemonade with a shot of coconut for her, and an Iced Carmel Macchiato for Alice. I had made blueberry muffins for breakfast the night before, so we all ate and sipped our drinks while Alice attempted to improve my looks.

An hour and a half later, all of us were dressed, with our hair and makeup done to 'perfection' as Alice had put it. Rose was wearing an extremely short pair of high-waisted denim shorts that had a gradual fade out at the bottom that showed off her perfectly tan legs. On top she was wearing a simple white bustier under what I'm sure was one of Edward's, her boyfriend's, plaid shirts. She wore a light pink pair of oxfords on her feet. Her hair was styled in long loose curls, the shine only enhancing her natural blonde hair. She looked amazing, like any American guy's wet dream.

Alice was wearing an adorable, beige lace maxi dress that made her short figure look long and lean. She had on a pair of coral, suede wedges. Her shoulder length was in big curls framing her face. Her make up was perfection! She looks gorgeous!

And then there was me. Alice had forced me into a sort of eggshell blue skirt with white polka dots, and a white cropped sweater. I wore white flats with beige toe and trim detail. My long brown hair had been styled into a perfect bun on the top of my head, Rose who had styled my hair, had even added a few braids for 'visual interest.' My make up was natural because Ali knew I hated wearing it in the first place, but I have to admit I didn't look terrible. I would even say I looked pretty, but I still didn't compare to Ali and Rose.

"Bella? Girls?" It was Charlie on the other side of my door.

"Yeah, dad?" I responded.

"It's seven. You guys should probably head out. Don't want to be late for the first day." And with that we all shuffled out of my room and down the stairs.

"Well, all of you girls look very nice, but I still don't see why it takes so long to get ready." Charlie said.

"Oh Charlie, you men will just never understand." Said a tisking Alice. Rosalie stood behind her just shaking her head.

"We gotta go. See you later dad, love you." I called as I walked outside to my baby. I heard Rose and Alice bid him goodbye as they shut the door and headed for their cars. I turned the ignition on my '76 Ford Bronco Sport. It was old, but in great shape, with a white-painted top and an orange bottom. Charlie always thought it was unreliable, and the gas did cost a fortune, but it was totally worth it.

I arrived in the parking lot not long after the girls. I got a good parking spot which is unusual assuming we got there 10 minutes before school started. I grabbed my bag and walked over to where the group was now standing surrounding Edward's car, a fancy new Volvo. Edward was excitedly telling Jazz all about it's 'totally sick' features, while Alice talked to Angela, another one of our good friends, and Rose tried to keep Mike's attention as he was trying to wave me down as if I hadn't already seen them.

"Bella! How the heck are ya? I haven't heard from you in a while." Mike said as he picked me up and twirled me in a hug.

"Uh, I'm great. How are you?" I responded with an attempt at a smile. I liked Mike fine, but sometimes I think he liked me in a bit of a… different way.

"I'm fantastic, especially since you're here! I missed you this summer."

"Yeah… I was pretty busy… with stuff… What'd you do?" I was actually trying to make conversation, something that I'm not really good being as shy as I am.

"Well I-"

"Bella!" Edward and Jasper had finally stopped obsessing over the new car and had realized that I had arrived. Edward ran over and gave me a big hug. I'd known Edward my whole life and he was like a brother to me, he was also Rosalie's boyfriend so we spent a lot of time together. Once Edward released me, Jasper came up and gave me a friendly hug. I hadn't known him as long, we had met after Alice introduced us in 8th grade. He was new and had just moved here, here being Forks, from Texas. Quite a big difference, but he fit right in and we got along great.

"Guys it's 7:28," It was Angela this time, announcing that we should all head to class.

And at that we all separated. My first class of the day was AP Shakespeare with Ms. Pizer. I'm pretty sure I'm the only person in the class who signed up for it out of real interest, and not just to get the AP grade, or for the credit.

"Good morning class! Welcome back to school. I know that you are all just trembling with excitement!" Ms. Pizer said with a laugh. "But before we can dive down deep into the world of Shakespeare, we have a guest. The new guidance counselor, Mr. McCarthy. He should be here in a few short moments, but while we wait, how about we take role?"

"Adams, Lindsey." Here. "Aero, Melanie." Here. "Anderson, Tucker." Here. And so on, down the roster. The class broke into loud noise, everybody excited to see friends after the long summer. I sat quietly, waiting for the counselor to arrive. A few minutes later the classroom door opened and the noise level dropped a bit.

Then he came in. He strolled in casually, wearing nice black slacks that were clearly tailored, because they fit him perfectly in every way, and a nice white button up shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top three, showing just enough of his strong neck without revealing too much. He was a very well-built man, tall and muscular. Actually, he was a very large man when I thought about it, he would easily tower over Charlie, and he had twice the muscle mass of Edward or Jazz. He had broad shoulders, and large arms, and a nice lean core. He hair was dark, dark brown, almost black. It was short, but you could still tell that it was curly. And his eyes were… beautiful. They were the most interesting shade of blue. Not the formal blue, but a radiant blue, if that even makes sense. They were deep pools of blue that shown out. Gorgeous really…

The man cleared his throat, pulling me back to reality. I hadn't realized that I had been staring at him, and I'm pretty sure I had stopped breathing. I blushed and looked down, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Hey guys. I'm Emmett McCarthy. You can call me Mr. McCarthy, Mr. M, whatever, but not Emmett there is some weird school policy against and I don't want anybody getting in trouble this year." He shoots a stern but playful smile around the room.

"Some of you may even get to call me Coach, as I have also been hired for the position of varsity soccer coach." Hmm… I didn't peg him for the soccer kind, more of the football kind, but soccer players are pretty sexy… David Beckham…

"But anyway, today I am here to talk to you about why you come to see me. So I've put together the most radical power point of you life. Don't get too excited!" He earned a few laughs around the room. I smiled. Cute, athletic, funny. I'm staring to like this guy.

After the power point was over, he passed out contact info. His email, work phone number, and other numbers you can call if needed: suicide hotlines, hospitals, etc, along with the emails and numbers of the other two counselors.

"Now, I will be handling last names R through Z, so if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to stop by! I'm here to help in whatever way I can!" He ended with that note and after taking a few questions he left the room.

I felt as if I could breathe again, but my stomach was twisted in knots. I felt nervous, but giddy, and I didn't fully understand it.

I'm sure it's just first day jitters. That's all.

I tell myself. For some reason, I don't think that's all it is…

I hope you all enjoyed! Please comment and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled up to the small house, just before the movers did. It was an older home, and a bit of a fixer upper, but I loved from the first moment I saw it. It was a two-story cape cod style house, complete with three dormer windows. The house was a nice, light brown color, and the windows were all large and white. The paint itself could use some touch up, but the house really did have good bones. It also sat on a good acre of land which was a huge plus for me, and although the lawn need a little TLC, it was still a charming prospect.

The inside was the worst of it. All the walls needed repainting, and it needed a good cleaning. The floors, however were in great shape. They were a beautiful natural wood tone, like they hadn't been stained, and they added a lot of character to the house. The kitchen however, was a giant eye sore, and it need some serious updating. The cabinets were an awkward brown color that wasn't quite a dark brown, but wasn't quite a beige either. I figured I'd paint them white, and replace the laminate counter top with a nice light counter top, maybe marble, maybe granite. I wasn't sure yet. The appliances all needed to be updated the stove didn't even look like it worked. The railing on the stairs needed replaced all together. It had pretty much fallen apart. All the bathrooms need a little update, but all the plumbing worked, and the water ran, and that's what really matter. The house was structurally sound, and the inspector hadn't found any mold or leaks. I got it at a really low price, with plenty of wiggle room in my budget to fix it up. I couldn't wait to get started.

I helped the moving move most of the boxes into the detached garage, another plus, so I wouldn't have to move around them while I was fixing up the place. The only things that went inside were things that were necessary, or things I didn't want to have to move by myself later like my bed, couches, kitchen table, clothes, dishes, etc. All the things I would need to survive. Everything else would stay in boxes until the reno was complete.

After everything was unpacked and the movers were paid and tipped, I was left alone in my new house. I started to unpack my clothes and put them in the small closet in my bedroom, one of two bedrooms in the house. After a while, I got bored and decided to hook up the TV and activate the internet and cable. So I spent the rest of the night watching TV, eating a pizza I had ordered, and organizing the files that the school had sent to my laptop.

I had been hired as the newest guidance counselor at Forks High School, as well as head, or varsity, coach. As guidance counselor I was in charge of the kids with lasts name beginning with R-Z, which I hoped would be an easy load due to the uncommon letters, and the fact that there were only a couple hundred kids at the school. My first day was only three days away, and I had to get into the school and organize my office, and plan the soccer schedule, including tryouts and conditioning. The schedule the school gave me showed that there would also be meetings at least once a week, if not two or three. That meant I would have to find something for the soccer boys to do while I was in meetings. This left me hardly any time to work on the house. Suddenly, I was feeling very stressed out.

After I finished separating the student files into alphabetical order on my computer, and labeling their names onto Manila folders for the office, I decided to call it a night. I cleaned up my pizza mess, and headed upstairs, hoping to get a good nights sleep.

I was abruptly awoken by the shrill of my alarm clock. It had been three days since I first arrived in Forks, and it was now officially the first day of school. I had been in and out of my tiny office at the school, and I felt ready, or as ready as I could because who knows what the day could bring.

I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After I had showered and freshened up, I put on my nice black slacks and a clean white button up shirt. I thought I might as well make a good first impression on the students, as I would be giving presentations to a few of classes today, and the rest in the following days. I made my way downstairs and made some coffee, first having to find my coffee maker through the boxes marked 'Necessary Kitchen Stuff.' Coffee is pretty necessary if you ask me. I prepared a bagel with butter only and glanced at the clock on the microwave.

"Shit!" It was already 6:25 and I was supposed to be there by 6:30. The drive was only ten minutes, which meant I could be late, but I drive pretty fast if necessary. I had seen _2 Fast 2 Furious _at least 20 times, after all.

I raced out of the house and hopped into my all black Jeep Wrangler Ultimate. I loved that car, every time I got in it I said a silent thank you to my parents for buying it for me. They were the best. With that silent thought, I turned the key in the ignition, and I was off.

I made it to the school with a minute to spare. That's some pretty impressive driving if you ask me! Four minutes! Someone call Guinness cause I'm pretty sure I just set a record.

Happy with driving skills, I proceeded to smugly get out of my car and make my way to my office. I still had and hour before the students arrived so I started to file the Manila folders I had labeled the night before, into alphabetical order in the file cabinet. I went through the stacks of paper, that thankfully were already in order, and separated them into their matching folders. That managed to kill a good twenty minutes, but I had also drank all of my coffee, as I am a coffee addict, so I went exploring to find a teacher's lounge. Everybody at administration had been too busy when I interviewed to give me a tour, so I was flying solo.

I eventually found it, and their coffee selection was pretty impressive: French Vanilla, Mocha, Hazelnut, even my favorite, Peppermint Mocha. I'm a sucker for the holidays, even if they were months away. I refilled my coffee cup and headed back to my office. I checked a few emails, and had a few kids come in early for schedule changes, and eventually the halls started to fill with kids. I could see a few students passing by through the fairly sized window on my door.

The office I had been assigned to was just off the main hallway, down a small hallway with only a few classrooms. I suppose they put me here so the students would feel like the had more privacy when they came to talk to me, but to me it felt kind of isolated. The walls were white, something I wasn't too fond of, so I had covered them with various poster, some were Forks High related, others were of colleges near the town to motivate kids to continue their education, others were motivational quotes, a lot of it sports related. It was kind of basic stuff. One wall was covered by a large bulletin board, although I'm not sure why they put it in my office and not outside of it, so all of the kids could see, not just the ones that came in. I hadn't done much to it yet, except put the athletic calendar up, as well as the club calendar. My desk sat near the middle of the small room facing a grey, uncomfortable looking couch put there for students. On my desk sat a large monitor and keyboard that all members of the staff had, excluding the janitors and lunch ladies because they had no need for them, as well as my personal laptop. A phone had been pushed to the side of the desk, and a pad of paper and pencil holder filled the other side. Over all, it was a pretty boring office, but I'm sure as time went on I would be able to add a personal touch to it.

At 7:35 I grabbed my USB memory stick and headed to my first classroom to start the presentations. I knocked before entering and it looked like the teacher had just finished taking role. I cleared my throat to catch the attention of some of the kids.

"Hey guys. I'm Emmett McCarthy. You can call me Mr. McCarthy, Mr. M, whatever, but not Emmett there is some weird school policy against and I don't want anybody getting in trouble this year." I introduced myself. The more they got in trouble, the more work there was gonna be for me.

"Some of you may even get to call me Coach, as I have also been hired for the position of varsity soccer coach." I stated as I plugged the memory stick into the computer, pulling up the power point. "But anyway, today I am here to talk to you about why you come to see me. So I've put together the most radical power point of you life. Don't get too excited!" And I began the power point.

As I was going through the slides, I began looking around the classroom trying to memorize facing that I would later put with names. Most of the guys looked bored and interested, most of the girls were drooling. I mean, I knew I was an attractive, as I'd been told before, but they all looked like they were already planning our wedding or something, it was a bit creepy.

As I continued with the presentation, my eyes fell upon the face of a young girl. A beautiful girl. She had large, mesmerizing, chocolate swirls for eyes that were full of depth. Her hair was up one of the crazy buns on the top of her head, and although I usually wasn't a fan of the particular hair style, for her it just seemed to extend her gorgeous cheek bones. Okay, now that was weird. I had never once in my life noticed a girl's cheekbones before… I then noticed her adorable button nose that was just slightly turned up at the end. She had beautiful pouty lips that were slightly parted, as if in awe, making them look even fuller. She was truly gorgeous.

Then I realized it. This girl is a student! I shouldn't be thinking about her like this, as if she was some stunning girl that I had had the pleasure of seeing at the supermarket or something. She was a student and I should treat her as such. Anything else is… well, illegal to start with. I shook my thoughts and continued with the power point as if I had never seen the girl, determined to get out of the classroom as soon as possible.

I finished the power point and handed out the papers filled with contact information for the students.

"Now, I will be handling last names R through Z, so if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to stop by! I'm here to help in whatever way I can!" I wondered if the girl was one of my students…

I answered a few questions from the kids and once they were done I raced out of the room. Unfortunately, I had more classes to visit, because all I wanted to do was run to my office and pretend that the first classroom visit had never happened. I wanted to pretend like I had never seen that girl, but for some reason I had a feeling that it was going to be easier said than done…

** Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I received excellent feedback from you guys about the first chapter and I hope you like this one just as much. I have also posted links on my profile for first day of school outfits, cars, and Emmett's house, along with links for my other stories. Chapter 3 is on its way. I hope to finish it and post it soon! Much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, thank you guys so much for all the favorites and follows and of course the comments! It means so much to me! You guys are my inspiration! Next, and this is really random, but I just thought I'd throw it out there. I do realize that Emmett's original surname is McCarty, but my computer always autocorrects it to McCarthy, and I got tired of changing it, so I decided to leave it that way. Trust me when I say, if it bothers you, it bothers me ten times more, but I'm lazy and I accept that. Also, the comma button on my laptop is sticking, so if there are any commas missing know that it is not because I'm not attempting to put them in, it is simply because the stupid button won't budge! Anyways, Xoxo!**

**P.S. This chapter is kind of short… sorry!**

When first block was over, I met up with Rose at the locker that we shared. Unfortunately Ali's locker that she shared with Jasper was at the other end of the hall, and Edward, who had gotten one all to himself, never used his anyways, figures.

"So, did the new counselor come and talk to you guys?" Rose asked.

"Um, yeah." I responded.

"Well," she looked at me like she was expecting me to say more. "What did you think?"

"Oh, uh, he seemed nice." I replied shortly, not wanting to convey what I really thought. I blushed and looked down.

"Nice? You thought he seemed nice?! Bella, that man is some serious eye candy!"

"Rose! That's totally illegal! And gross."

"Bella, it's only illegal if you do… stuff. Not if you find him attractive. Duh." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's still weird." I said trying to cover up the fact that I totally agreed with her. He was more than 'serious eye candy.' That man was beautiful.

"Bella! You're totally blushing! Oh my goodness, someone has a crush!" She said laughing and poked me in the side, causing me to jump.

"Rosalie! I do not have a crush! That is wrong on so many levels!" I denied, although she could probably tell I was lying. She always knew.

"Mhm, whatever you say, Bella." And with that she went off to her next class. I was left just standing there and after a long, frustrated grown into my locker, I decided to just forgot about Emmett McCarthy and get to class. So that's what I did.

School carried on as usual. I attended all four of my classes. We only have four classes because each class is an hour and forty-five minutes long. The exception being Wednesday, when we had an hour-long study hall, and all the other classes are shortened. At lunch I sat with Ali, Jazz, Edward, Rose, Angela, Mike, and Jessica at a large round table in the middle of the long cafeteria. Thanks god for Jessica, because she tried to keep Mike as engaged as possible, so he didn't really pay attention to me. I just stared out the tall windows that filled the north wall of the room. Everybody was talking about their new classes, teachers, and schedules. Some complaining about the people in the class, and some ecstatic to have classes with friends. I however, remained quite and listened to them all talk excitedly.

The day passed slowly, as all days at school did and everybody raced out of the building as the last bell rang. I gathered my things, and slowly made my way into the hall, trying not to get toppled over. Unsuccessfully, I might add, because right as I entered the busy hallway, I was smacked with a backpack sending me forward and sending all of my books crumpling to the ground. Reaching down to get them was pointless because I would inevitably be beaten to the ground by the parade of monkeys, known as my classmates. I waited for the hall to clear out before attempting to reach for my stuff. Just as I was bending down to gather my things, a voice called to me.

"Excuse me. Could you give me a hand?" Just my freaking luck. Mr. McCarthy. Curse my fate. He was carrying more things that humanly possible in his strong, wide arms. _Stop it, Bella. Be cool_. As if that was possible.

"Yeah, uh. Sure!" I said, a little too enthusiastically. Oh god. I sounded pathetic, like a shy school girl does when her crush finally realizes that she exists… _Kind of the same situation, Bella. _I thought. I inwardly scolded my conscience for thinking such things.

"You know, actually you look like you've got a lot of things to carry yourself. Could you just maybe catch the door for me?" He requested, sounding much cooler than myself.

"Of course." This time I made sure to respond almost nonchalantly. I turned and followed him to the nearest door, one that lead to the teacher's parking lot, which was just a few steps down the hall. I maneuvered around him and held open the heavy glass door. "Here you go."

"Thank you, …" I assumed he was expecting my name.

"Uh, Bella. Bella Swan." I replied looking down, hoping I wasn't blushing.

"Well, thank you, Ms. Swan." He had a smile in his voice. That must mean I'm blushing. I inwardly groaned. I just couldn't act normal in front of him. "Hey, you're an S. Maybe I'll see you in my office some day, not for anything bad, of course."

Short and sweet. _Man I needed to stop hanging out with Jake so much. _I thought.

With that Mr. McCarthy left and I turned around to head for my truck which was parked on the opposite side of the school. I made it to 'The Beast' as I lovingly referred to it as, in just a few minutes. It had been a long day and I couldn't say that I was sad to see it go. I just hoped tomorrow would bring less temptations and more socialization with people of my own age…

Emmett POV

The end of the day also brought with it the end of the dreaded presentations. Although, next week I along with the other counselors would have to give another presentation about the syllabus, student handbook, and general rules and regulations. I wasn't as apprehensive about that, since I would have the back up of the other counselors, who I had learned were pretty cool. Mrs. Patterson, an older clean-looking, skin and bone type woman with a full head of short, perfectly straight, white hair, proved helpful when I couldn't figure out the stupid copy machine. And the other counselor I had met, Ms. Bruington, a young, curly-haired red-head with an underlying hippy vibe, invited me to eat lunch with her when I had awkwardly entering the staff cafeteria. I just hoped they both had a great work ethic and that it all wouldn't fall on my shoulders.

Unfortunately, with the first day came all sorts of first day things: schedule changes, new students that weren't in the system already, etc. This might not mean much to some people, but to me it meant taking a bunch of work crap home and spending hours finishing it and reorganizing it. Crap. Just crap.

I gathered all of my things, and there was a lot of things, and made my way to the staff parking lot. I was having a bit of a hard time keeping everything situated nicely in my arms. I scanned the hall looking for any leftover teachers or students. I noticed a small figure with impossibly long brown hair.

"Excuse me. Could you give me a hand?" The girl stood up and turned around. I wondered if karma was taking this opportunity to bite me in the ass. It was the girl, the beautiful girl from earlier in the morning.

"Yeah, uh. Sure!" Even her voice was beautiful. She seemed soft-spoken and shy. She was staring at ground, as if she was embarrassed. Now that she wasn't hidden behind a desk I could see her entirely. She was small, barely 5'4 and she couldn't weigh more than 120. She was wearing a short polka dot skirt that accentuated her long legs. The blue-green color of it seemed to make her creamy skin glow. She had on a white sweater, and although it was a loose sweater not meant to be too showy, it hinted to the slight curves lying underneath it. She was just as beautiful now as she had been this morning. While examining her, I noticed the pile of books and binders she held in her own hands.

"You know, actually you look like you've got a lot of things to carry yourself. Could you just maybe catch the door for me?" I really didn't think it was possible for me to open it for myself with everything considered.

"Of course." She replied coolly. If she had been embarrassed before, she wasn't anymore. She followed behind me, no matter how much I wish it had been the other way.

What the hell, Emmett. Now you just sound like some freaking creepy old guy.

I shook off the thought.

When we reached the door, the girl moved in front of me and pushed open the large glass door.

"Here you go."

"Thank you…" I decided I need to know her name. Maybe she was one of my students, but when I thought about it that would only make the situation worse. How to Deal With Being Attracted to One of Your Much Younger Students 101 wasn't exactly a class most colleges offered.

"Uh, Bella. Bella Swan." Bella. I liked it. It fit her. I knew from my World Culture's class way back when that Bella meant beautiful. _Bella ragazza. _Beautiful girl.

"Well, thank you, Ms. Swan." _Bella ragazza. _I smiled."Hey, you're an S. Maybe I'll see you in my office some day, not for anything bad, of course." I take it back. This isn't karma. This had got to be some sick, twisted kind of fate.

"Sure, sure." With that we parted ways. Me going to my Jeep and I'm sure her returning to her vehicle in the student parking lot.

It had been a pretty crazy day, and I was just ready to get home to my poor, neglected house as I hadn't had any time to do any work on it. I was ready to attempt to put this day behind me. _You can always start fresh tomorrow, _I told myself, _start fresh and forget that girl._ _Focus on work and the house. Hell, focus on the soccer team if you need to. Just forget her._ I repeated this over and over. This is going to be a much longer year than anticipated…

**That's all! I hope you guys liked it! Leave a comment and I'll get busy writing the next chapter! Check out my other stories too! Oh and also, the italian in this story was found off of a translation website and I apologize if it is wrong! xoxo!**


	4. To my readers

Dearest readers,

I'm writing this because of some frankly rude and unnesecary comments I've gotten on some recent updates. Please keep in mind that I am human. I go to school eight hours a day, I have extracurriculars, not to mention a social life. I do my best to keep up on my stories. Sometimes I just don't feel motivated or inspired, but I am constently writing trying to make these stories the best they can be. I given up many hours of sleep to write these stories and I love writing these stories, but sometimes its hard and I get frustrated. Now I just ask that you respect and attempt to understand the fact that I'm not an author. It is not my job to sit behind this computer and write all day. I have responsibilities and commitments that come before this. I also have an order to my updating. I am trying to focus on a specific story right now, Fix You, and I do spend most of my time working on it. That doesn't mean that I am not planning on updating my other two stories because I am and I PROMISE that I will. That's all for now folks. I apologize if you thought this was a chapter.

xoxo,

TeamEmmett101


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient! Its been a while, I know. Anyways, this chapter skips ahead a few months, so the beginnings are just to fill in a little of what has been going on for Emmett and Bella. It will get more into the story as the chapter goes on. Enjoy!**

EmPOV

The months pasted, it was now November, the coldest, dreariest, iciest November I'd ever experienced. Thankfully I'd been smart enough to check out the insulation, noticing the light draft that had ran through the house during October, otherwise I'm pretty sure I'd be an ice sickle by now. In fact, all renovations on the house were going smoothly, which I found surprising given the age and condition of the home. I'd gotten the roof replaced and the hard wood floors redone. The kitchen had been gutted, and was now a beautiful, simple room that went along nicely with the cape cod style, a unique style home for this part of the country, I know. I had also gotten around to getting most the painting done, inside and out, and my next big projects were the bathrooms. Overall I was happy with the improvements and things were only looking up it seemed.

Work wasn't much different. Most of my job consisted of filing papers, and helping kids plan for their futures, but occasionally I was able to help a student or two with whatever troublesome events were occurring in there lives. I liked knowing I could help them work through their problems, even though I most definitely wasn't a therapist. It was rewarding. I had made friends with a few of the staff members, and I was starting to really feel at home at Forks High.

Along with work came soccer, and unfortunately the season had ender, but it was great while it lasted. The team went nearly undefeated throughout the whole season, finishing with a record of 16-2, the second best recorded streak in the school's history. They were so close to winning state, but they sadly lost in the semi-finals against a team made up of mostly seniors, with a giant for a goalie, so it was understandable. I, however, had the opportunity to get to know the players, and they were great. The team was like a family, and I was honored to be a part of it. I couldn't wait for next year to start back up again.

BPOV

It was November now, and it was nearing my favorite time of the year. The holidays. The air was turning crisp and cold and the leaves had all fallen off of the trees. I could stay inside with a cup of hot chocolate and a book, snuggled up to a fire, and nobody could drag me out to a stupid swimming pool or to our sad excuse for a beach. Everything felt more peaceful, more warm and cozy, even if it was only 30 degrees outside. Plus Alice couldn't force me to wear shorts or dresses because it was way too cold, so I was free to enjoy my favorite pairs of jeans, boots, and all of the oversized sweaters I could dream of.

School, however was a different story. My classes were pretty simple, although I was practically drowning in homework, the down fall of taking multiple AP classes at once. Overall, it was boring. The same routine everyday, same people, same place. Nothing new ever happened in Forks, the only exception being the fairly new, young, attractive… UNAVAILABLE counselor.

'Don't even go there, Bella' I thought. 'Stay far away, like you promised you would months ago.'

Seemed fate had other ideas…

I drove into school. It was Tuesday. If you ask me Tuesday may be one of the most unimportant days of the week. It's like a filler day or something, because every other day has a purpose, but not Tuesday. For example, Monday was the worst day to ever be created, used solely to torture the fine people of the world. Wednesdays, or hump day, symbolized half of the week, the worse half more specifically, ending. Thursday were full of anticipation for the weekend to come. Friday, a mixture of the last few hours of the working week and the beginning hours of the best times of our lives; the weekend. Saturday and Sunday. The days where you can get away with never putting on real clothes, when you never have to leave your soft, warm bed, and when you most definitely will not be getting up at 6 in the morning.

Unfortunately, today is Tuesday.

The rambling on in my brain continued all the way to school, right up until I was parked and switching the key in the ignition. I grabbed my stuff and hopped out of the car.

"Bella!" Alice had spotted me, of course. I smiled and waved to everyone surrounding her car and started to make my way in that direction.

Not a second after my foot hit the street, I heard a noise. A deafeningly loud screech. The familiar sound of tires grasping for traction. The sound of rubber scraping along ice. Ice. My head whipped to the left, only to see an image that perfectly accompanied the noise that had grasped my attention. A van, a big van, headed right toward me, showing no signs of stopping or slowing down.

"Bella! Watch out!" I heard numerous voices yelling, but it was too late. I tried to run, but I just wasn't fast enough…

EmPOV

The parking lot fell silent, and as if in slow motion, we all stopped and witnessed the scene unfolding before us. We all watched hopelessly as the van slid across the icy pavement. We all saw her standing there, in the middle of the road. We all saw it hit her. I tried to run to her, to prevent it, but my feet were planted to the ground, because the only thought running through my mind was 'not her…'

**Duh Duh Duhhh. Hate it? Love it? Hate that you loved it? Comment! New stuff soon!**


	6. Dear lovely readers of my story

So this week, I managed to delete Microsoft Office off of my computer. I have no idea how I did this, all I did was delete the shortcut icon from the scene. Anyways, the nexts chapter, as well as the beginnings of others and multiple ideas were deleted all with it I'm assuming because I cant find them on my computer. Its a real bummer... Gonna have to rewrite or attempt to reinstall. What a pain in the buttttt!

BTW: I went to the 10 o clock showing of Breaking Dawn Part 2 on Thursday! Oh my gosh! Talk about crazy! I wont give anything away (I promise), but I will say that I defentely cried. And at more part than one! SO! sad that its all over! I really hope Stephenie Meyer writes a spin off about Jacob and Renesmee! I also hope that she finished Midnight Sun! And makes all of them into movies, so that I can continue to avoid the real world, and live in the fictional world that is Twilight :) Tell what you thought of BDp2! XOXO


	7. Help!

I need help! I read this really great story and now I cant remember the name of it! I followed it but I dont know how to view the stories Ive followed... Anyway so its Edward and Bella rated M i remember that. Edward is a part of the Mafia and is shot. He goes to the hospital and Bella and Angela are his nurses. They fall in love and everything. Then Edward be comes really protective. Bellas little brother is Riley. Bella gets pregnant and runs away... and a lot more! If you know what story I'm talking about please let me know!


	8. A REAL CHAPTER!

I could feel myself slowly regaining consciousness. The more aware I became, the more the pain started in. I heard beeping coming from somewhere beside me and I smelt an arrangement of smells from cleaning supplies to a sweet floral scent. I felt a warm, yet rough hand holding mine. Probably Charlie. I felt another hand in my hair, and then lips on my forehead, accompanied with a very pricking face. Definitely Charlie. I could hear people moving about the room.

"Ugh! It's been like forever! Can't she just wake up already?" In true Alice form, she complained about how long I had been asleep, much like how she complained when I took too long at the bookstore, or slept in too late. I mentally smiled.

"Alice, she just needs some time. She was nearly crushed, for Christ's' sake!" Okay, so Edward was there as well. He didn't sound too happy. He always had played the role of older brother to me.

"Edward's right, she just needs time. She'll wake up when she's ready." Such a fatherly voice could only have come from Carlisle. He must have been my doctor.

I drifted out again, deciding I was much too tired to wake up. I'd let them sweat a bit.

I was ready to get up, mostly because I really had to pee, and those bed pans gross me out. I slowly let out a sigh, as if to announce that I was awake.

'Bella?" Rosalie asked, almost excitedly. "Guys, I think she's waking up!"

I heard scrambling, and I could almost feel everybody's eyes on me. I groaned.

"I think she wants some space guys." Jasper, always the wise one, said, laughing. I silently thanked him.

My eyes fluttered as I opened them, blinking to let them adjust to the light.

"Hey Bells. How do you feel?" I saw Charlie's warm eyes looking at me. Charlie may not be the most expressive, but I can tell that he worries about me, just like he is now. Although he would never admit it. "I'll call Carlisle." So Carlisle was my doctor.

"I'm fine… What's the damage?" They all laughed, except Alice who looked pissed.

"That would be the first thing you say! You nearly die, and you're making a joke out of it! You scared the crap out of me, Bella!" She nearly yelled.

"Sorry, Ali." I said quietly, offering a small smile. She just smiled in return and practically threw her arms around me.

"Ow, Al, I love you and all, but that kind of hurts."

"Crap! Sorry! Sorry!" She backed away. Everybody had a turn to say they were glad I was still alive.

"You know, you all shouldn't over react so much. I mean, I'm totally fine!"

That earned a few, or rather many, glares.

A while later, after the nurses had come and gone. Carlisle had been in to adjust everything, telling me that I'll be just fine. I had a broken leg and a cracked rip, but he was sure I would recover fast.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Rose asked. "I sent Jasper and Ed for some food. Bet they could sneak you some in." She added a wink.

"Sure." And I gave her my order. As I did so, I started to look around the room. There were multiple flower arrangements, along with some cards and candy and stuff.

"These are pretty." I said, touching the leaf of the arrangement closest to me. A beautiful combination of light blue Hydrangeas and soft Baby's Breath. It was altogether peaceful and calming, perfect. I leaned in to smell them. "Smell nice to. Who are they from?"

A smile broke out on Rose's face. She and I were the only ones left in the room. She smiled devilishly.

"Oh, only from your secret admirer." She said, mysteriously.

"What? Who?" I pressed.

"Oh, nobody special. Just the sexiest man to ever work at Forks High."

"What?! Mr. McCarthy sent these?" I nearly screeched.

"So you do agree? He is the sexiest man to ever work at Forks High? I like how I didn't even have to tell you who it was, you just guessed!"

"Rosalie! Stop making it awkward!"

"Admit that you like him."

"That's illegal!"

'Bella, we've talked about this! Its only illegal if you do stuf…" She trailed off as the boys reentered the room.

"What's illegal? Do what kind of stuff?" Edward asked accusingly.

"Nothing!" Rosalie said, as she hopped over to give Edward a kiss. When they broke away, Edward gave me a stern glance. I hoped he couldn't see how flustered I was. His look spoke volumes. He was obviously giving me a warning. I put my hands up in defense.

"We brought food," Jasper said, breaking the silence. "Where's Alice?"

"She went to go get some stuff for Bella. Apparently the hospital gowns are the most hideous things she has ever seen. Charlie went back to work." Rose informed, grabbing at the food.

"Sound like Alice." Jasper said with a daydreamy sort of smile. He was so in love…

A few days later, I was released. They had to hold me to make sure that my rib was healing properly. When they decided I was well enough, I was ecstatic. I hate hospitals. I packed up all my stuff and practically ran out of there. Bringing all my gifts, excluding one, which was trash. It was from my mother…

**Flashback:**

"Seriously? You're nearly killed and this is all she sends you?!" Charlie's face was turning red. It was nearly as red as the card he was holding in his hand. It was a generic 'Get Well Soon' card. "I mean, seriously!" He said for the fifth time. "If I was her, I would've been on the first plane here, and all she does is send a card."

"Dad, it's fine."

"No! No, it isn't fine, Bella! …You deserve better." That was the most I'd heard from him on the mom subject since she left, nearly ten years ago. "I would've been here." He was quiet now, his head tilted to the floor.

"I know."

That's all she wrote! For now J . Sorry its been so long. Much love and happy holidays.


	9. Chapter 9

I was eventually releases from the hospital, although the few days that I was there seemed like weeks. It had been a week since the accident and I refused to sit at home a day longer, so today I am sitting in my first block class, at the same desk I always sit at with the weird mushroom carved into it and the creaky back. It was a welcomed sight, a thought that I had never related to school and all its surroundings. I, however, wasn't happy with all the attention I was getting. I was getting really tired of telling people that I was perfectly fine.

_Beep Beep._

The intercom overhead signaled that a voice was soon to follow.

"Mr. Banner?" A bored, yet friendly voice from upon said.

"Yes?"

"Do you have Bella Swan in your class?" Oh God.

"Sure do. What'd you need?"

"Will you send her down to the Counselor's office?" Oh God. This day just took a turn into Awkwardville.

"Sure thing, she's on her way." He nodded his head towards the door, silently giving me permission to leave. I stood up, which took about five minutes because of the leg cast, and shakily made my way out of class.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. It would be bad enough to be called in there under normal terms, but now? I looked like a goober with my sky high cast and awkward crutches. Not to mention that some of the scratches on my face and arms had yet to heal and I had refused to cover them with makeup, much to Ali's dismay. I looked like I had just come from a cage fight or something. Ugh. This was just so my luck.

As I neared his door I attempted to control my breathing. I clumsily reached for the door knob, but it was out of grasp since my arms were elevated, due to the crutches. Instead of turning the handle to open the door, I repeatedly flicked the handle in an attempt to turn it, which resulted in a lot of noise and a red-faced Bella. I lifted my hand to knock just as the door was pulled open.

"Isabella, come in." Why did Isabella sound so good when he said it?

"Thanks." I replied quietly as I stumbled past him.

"Have a seat. We have some things to discuss. How are you feeling?" Did he have to look so concerned? It made it really hard to concentrate on focus on anything but his eyes. Which are beautiful. Oh my…

"Bella?"

"Uh- I'm good. It really wasn't that bed. I'm fine." Genius.

"Well, I- we were all very worried." Now he looked flustered, I swear I'm imagining things.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Really." I found myself wanting to thank him for the flowers, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up without sounding creepy.

"Good," he said with a smile. A beautiful smile. "Now, you did miss a week of school, and the last thing you want is to fall behind. It's my job to make sure that we keep you caught up." Did I just hear 'we.' Mmmm 'we.' Me gusta.

"…and if you do then just come visit me and we will get that worked out." Crap, I totally zoned out.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McCarthy, I missed that." I felt my face blaze as I looked down.

"Bella, are you sure you feel okay?"

I swear my heart stopped. He had reached across the table and rested his hand just in front of mine. His fingertips lingered, barely resting on mine. It was enough. Enough to drive me crazy. My hand felt like it was on fire, and my face couldn't be far off. My heart felt like if it beat any faster that it would sprout wings and fly out of my chest. My stomach was like the migrating season for the Monarchs, so much commotion. I had to leave.

"I have to go." I turned, stood as fast as my leg allowed, picked the crutches off the floor, and b-lined for the door.

"Bella! Where are you going?!" He had risen from his chair, behind his desk and was following me to the door. "Isabella, I'm sorry-"

I turned to face him. "Thank you for the flowers." I said almost harshly.

"Wha- you got my flowers?" He half smiled, but held the confused expression on his face.

"Uh- yeah. Blue, they were lovely. My favorite color." Blah. Darn you word vomit.

"Blue." He smiled. "I'm glad you liked them. I saw them and thought of you."

"What?" Why did that sound liked a confession?

"Uh- What? Hey, look Bella. If you need my help come and find me. Okay?" Nice save, buddy. Way to play with a girl's emotions. He had no idea what he was doing. It was all so wrong.

He turned around headed back to his office and swung the door shut behind him, leaving a stunned me, standing there going back over the conversation in my mind.

_I saw them and thought of you. Thought of you._

I smiled.

Today was the day she returned. Bella, that is. She wasn't expected back until next week, at least, but for some reason I wasn't that surprised that she's shown up early. Her return, however meant that I would have to call her down to my office, as I had with so many other students before. It was sort of a policy. If a student misses so much school, then you call them down and discuss their make up work and such. All sorts of fun.

With Bella, however, it was different. It was both a very good and a very bad thing. Good because for some reason I felt the need to verify that she was okay. Bad because it would just add fuel to the fire. I would just think about her more.

I called her down, and tidied up as I waited for her to arrive. The office seemed a lot less organized then it had yesterday… I froze when I heard the door knob jiggle. I practically jumped out of my seat to get to the door. I opened it to examine her. Wow that sounded creepy.

She looked both worse and better than I had expected. She looked beautiful, which was really frustrating because I was trying not to think that. At the same time she had some small scratches on her face, and her leg cast was hard to miss. She didn't look very happy, I'm assuming it had something to do with the crutches tucked under her arms. I held the door as she hobbled in.

"Isabella, come in." I offered a nice smile, but she opted to stare at the ground as she passed me. It wasn't hard to gather how shy she was.

"Thanks." She replied quietly.

"Have a seat. We have some things to discuss. How are you feeling?" I tried to hide my irrational concern for her well being, but I don't think I did such a good job. She locked her eyes with my own, something I hadn't been expecting, and I knew there was no hiding it.

"Bella?" I repeated, after receiving no answer.

"Uh- I'm good. It really wasn't that bed. I'm fine." I wasn't sure if she meant it or if she was just putting on an act, but either way I hoped what she'd said had been the truth.

"Well, I- we were all very worried." Damn it.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Really."

"Good," I replied with a genuine smile. "Now, you did miss a week of school, and the last thing you want is to fall behind. It's my job to make sure that we keep you caught up." It was strange to put us together as a 'we.' I think I liked it more than I should. I continued with the normal speech about making up school work, and possible tutoring sessions, and so on.

"…and if you do then just come visit me and we will get that worked out." I finished

"I'm sorry, Mr. McCarthy, I missed that."

"Bella, are you sure you feel okay?"

I have no idea why I did what I did. I reached my hand across the short length and gently laid my fingers against her hand, as if to comfort. I was thrilled to in any way be touching her. I inwardly smiled (and danced but whatever). She however didn't seem as thrilled by the idea of me touching her.

Her face lit up in red. "I have to go." She reached for her crutches on the ground. She somehow swiftly rose from her chair and headed for the door.

"Bella! Where are you going?!" I followed her, calling. "Isabella, I'm sorry-"

She spun around.

"Thank you for the flowers." Her words came out in a low, hushed tone.

"Wha- you got my flowers?" I smiled. I liked knowing that she appreciated a gift that I gave her. I'd love to give her more, unfortunately that would never happen.

"Uh- yeah. Blue, they were lovely. My favorite color." Blue. I smiled. The color made me think of her. It was calm and cool and beautiful. Like her.

"Blue. I'm glad you liked them. I saw them and thought of you."

"What?" Shit. Did I say that last part out loud? She looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"Uh- What? Hey, look Bella. If you need my help come and find me. Okay?" I think I was the one blushing now. I quickly retreated into my office, shutting the door behind me. My heart felt like it was beating a thousand miles an hour, and I swear my palms were sweating. That had been a close one, yet at the same time, it was almost a relief to say something of the nature to her. Now, even if I was a total idiot, and everything about the situations was screwed up being belief, at least she would know that at some point I had though about her.

Little did she know that I seemed to always be thinking about her these days… Lord help me.

Review and Favorite and be amazing like you always are!

Love- Katie xoxo

P.s.- sorry it took me so long to update


End file.
